


Piratestuck

by AlternateUniverse2539



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, This is mainly about Jade and Dave's relationship. But I'll add others.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateUniverse2539/pseuds/AlternateUniverse2539
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is a witch in a very poor village and the mob is about to kill her at the stake when Dave, the captain, swoops in and saves her. Suspicious of Dave's intentions, Jade questions why he even saved her at all. The truth is that he actually needs her powers to aid in his and all the other pirates plan to over throw the military. Jade accepts his offer and meets many new friends along the way. Her cold heart starts to open up to these 'humans' and she starts to become fond of Dave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So I loved the idea of Jade as a witch and Dave as a pirate captain! I think it's really cute but it will get sexual later on. But for now it's still pg-13. Still introducing the other characters.

Your name is Jade Harley and the villagers have captured you and have set your execution for this afternoon.  
Your hands are bound with cold iron shackles. Without your book of spells you can't cast anything strong enough to escape. You can conjure minor spells but none can aid you now. You hear the cell doors creek open and a guard roughly pulls you off the ground.

"Get up you dirty witch. It's finally time." A drop of sweat skims down Jade's cheek. She lets out a sigh and mumbles some words under her breathe. The guard raises his arm ready to strike her face but before his hand reached her, he began to float to the ceiling. "The fuck?!" he flails and kicks but he continues to float up to the roof. Jade chants a few more words and the keys in the guards pocket begin to float towards her. She unlocks her shackles and runs out of the jail cell. The blinding light from the sun filled her with energy. She took her first breath of fresh air and freedom but before she could scream in happiness she came face to face with a mob of guards. They tackle her to the ground. She lets out a low growl and bites a guard on the arm. 

"Ow! Damn girl you don't have to be so rough. You’re more like a dog than a witch." Jade looks up and comes face to face with a weird looking guard. He had spiky shades and blonde spiky hair. She has never seen him around before. He gives her a little wink and she spits on his shades. The guard takes off his glasses and cleans them off with his uniform.  
"Welp little lady. Have a nice day." He hands her over to another guard and walks off into the crowd. What a strange guard. He didn't slap her or curse at her like all the others. She lost sight of the guard’s spiky blonde hair in the crowd of onlookers.

"Here is the witch of the forest we have finally captured and found the source of her witch craft." The major of the town raises the book over his head.  
"We will burn this book along with the dirty little witch!" The crowd lets out a victorious roar as the guards tie her up onto the stake.  
She lets out a long sigh. She can't believe this was how she was going to die. By the hand of humans. Jade hangs her head in shame when a cape flares in the wind and hits her straight in the eye. 

"Sorry guys but I’m taking this one with me. Alive." after batting the stupid cape out of her face Jade sees a tall stark looking blonde man. He looked a little like the guard with the spiky glasses but this time his hair was combed back and his shades were aviators. The strange man lifted his sword and cut the shackles. Jade quickly takes this opportunity to pounce onto the mayor and snatch away her book and sprint towards the woods. She doesn't look back. She didn't ask that weird man to help her escape. Jade can hear footsteps pacing behind and catching up fast. She was starting to panic. What if they catch her again? What if they just kill her on the spot? What if- and before she knew it, she was falling. She lands face first in a pool of red fabric. 

"I save your little ass and you repay me by ditching me? You’re some wild chick." She tries to struggle out of his chest, but his arms snake around her hips and pulls her closer.  
"Oh no little witch. I need a favor from you and last time I checked you owe me one love." Jade sits on this strange man's lap and stares at his black aviators.

"Don’t call me witch. I have a name. It's Jade Harley." the man sits up and adjusts his glasses.

"The names Dave Strider. And I need you in my crew."


	2. Meet the Skaia Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Skaia crew! Dave takes Jade on a tour of the ship and introduces her to all the crew members!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! sorry for posting so late! finals and everything are taking up my time!

Jade snarls at Dave.

"Theres no way I'm working with humans. Let alone pirates." Jade knows anything worse than a witch, is a band of pirates. Dave just shakes his head.

"Then I guess this book is of no use to you?" Dave waves Jade's spell book back and forth tauntingly. Jade checks her person only to see that this man is defiantly going to piss her off. She attempts to snatch the book away but Dave keeps the little witch at bay. Jade lets out a grunt.

"Fine! I'll join! Now give me back my spell book!" Dave was just about to give back her book when he suddenly pulls back.

"I don’t think I trust you yet Harley. How do I know you're not going to just cast a horrible curse on me and be on your merry little way? Nah. I think I'll hold onto this book a little longer."   
Jade just lets out an aggravated scream. Dave just smirks and stalks toward the harbor. Jade knew he couldn’t just let him leave with her book. It was the only on she had. She was bound to it. She had to follow him. Reluctantly, she stomps after him. They both emerge out of the shrubs to come face to face with a huge pirate ship disguised as a military vessel. The guard with pointy glasses was waiting near the entrance.

"Hey little man and little witch. Remember me?" Jade just nodded her head.

 

"I'm sorry for biting you earlier." Jade felt bad for leaving such a mark on someone who aided her in her escape. Dirk just shakes his head.

"Hey you were doing what you needed to do to survive." The man nods at Dave. "She's a feisty one. She'll fit right in." Dave gives him a high five and enters the ship. Jade scurries behind when the pointy shade boy grabs her arm.

"Oh yeah. The names Dirk. Nice to meet you little Harley." Jade just nods and continues after Dave.

Jade rushed to catch up to Dave but she has seemed to have lost sight of him. The interior of the ship was like a maze. Full of unmarked doors and secret traps. Jade decided to just wonder around and hopefully find someone to lead her around. Jade notices a huge mahogany door marked with a crossed spoon and fork. She peeks in to find a girl with short black hair and blue glasses. And on the table was quite the spread. Cakes, muffins, sweets of all kinds. Jade's mouth waters as she gazes upon the mountain of food. As she pushes the door open she en-hails the sweet scent that wafted in the air. She could just taste the food with her nose. The door creaked, making the baker glance up and spot Jade. 

"Oh my. Are you the new crew mate. Well come on in darl'in! No need to fear. This heap of food is to celebrate your arrival. You may have a bit if you want!"   
Jade timidly enters the kitchen and reaches for a cupcake. The men in the prison cell barely feed her to keep her weak and to prevent an escape, so she was absolutely famished. She scarfs down the confectionary like a wild animal. The girl giggles.

"I have never seen anyone eat my food so savagely before. But I am flattered, it must taste good?" Jade furiously nods her head. 

"My name is Jane Crocker. And what might your name be little miss?"

Jade swallows the lump of cake before answering. 

"Jade. My name is Jade Harley."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Harley!” Jade just shakes her head.

“Call me Jade!”

\---

Dave continues to walk and point out doors and directions. He never bothered to turn around to notice that the little witch was no longer following him. When he opens the door to her assigned room he figures out that she had gone and lost herself within the confines of the ship. He lets out a frustrated sigh and starts his search for the lost girl. He checks every rooms and every corner when he bumps into John and Dirk chatting at the front of the chill room. Dirk looks toward Dave and realizes the little witch was no longer with him.

"What? Did you guys do it already? She so tired that she can't get up?" Dirk retorts and John lets out a snicker.

"No. I lost her as soon as we got on the ship. I have no idea where she is. Instead of lying on your lazy asses why don't you help me track her down." Dirk just shrugs. John was to caught up setting up a prank for the new crew mate. 

John looks up from his work to give Dave his answer. "Sorry Dave! But I'm working on the warm welcome for the new team mate! Maybe Jane can help you out. Shes' been hold up in the kitchen for hours." Dave sighs and stalks out with Dirk following close behind. 

 

"So little man..." Dave grunts. He hates it when he calls him that. Treating him like a kid. 

"What." Dirk just puts his hand on Dave's arm halting him in front of the kitchen. 

"Don't you think it's time to actually start... you know. Getting out there? I mean for jailbait, that little witch is easy on the eyes." Dave lets out a frustrated sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the future Crew mates and positions!
> 
> Dave- Pirate Captain   
> John is his first mate.  
> Rose is the navigater.  
> Dirk is the second in command.  
> Jane is the cook  
> Roxy is also the deck hand  
> Jake is the deck hand.  
> (Later) Kanaya is the doctor.


	3. Roxy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy arrives and causes mischief!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! sorry for being away for like... 2 years! oh damn. Well I am in my sophmore year in college! so Lots of animation work! But I hope those of you waiting didn't get mad! there are probably ALOT of mistakes, but ooooh well! and with Homestuck at a stand still I had come to watch alot of other webcomics and Anime! So I hope you guys enjoy!  
> (OH! I decided to keep with the 3rd person aspect!) I commented as well about my personal life! leave one for me!! <3

As Jade finishes her second helping of sweets, Jane asks,  
"Well. I am quite flattered by your love for my cooking but I was just wondering, just who are you? I mean we don't except new crew mates that often, so you must be somethin' special." Jane leans over the counter and inspects Jade head to toe. Jade stops eating and gulps down the remaining food she had left in her mouth.

'I can't tell her I'm a witch! She'll just judge me! Oh no what do I do??? What do I say??' Jade's mind was in a tizzy. But before she had time to answer, the door swings open.

"HEY JANEY! I need some more blooze. *giggle. I mean booze." Roxy comes glomping in with 5 empty rum and whiskey bottles. She hooks her arm around Jane's neck mumbling about some guy named Jake.  
"Jake is suuuuuch a light weight! He can't really hold down any of his booze! *snort. It's hilarious!" Roxy turns towards Jade as if she just noticed someone else was in the room.

"ROXY! No drinking before dinner! It will defiantly ruin your appetite! Now Jake is probably too sick to even eat. *sigh." Jane gets up and decides to lock up the liquor cabinet. She then takes the key and ties it around her neck.

"Daaaw! But JANEY!!!!!" Roxy falls on her knees begging, but Jane ignores her pleas and goes back to cooking. Jade lets out the breathe she had been holding. Thank glob this Roxy character came in or she would have been in a very difficult situation.  
"Well aren't you a new face! The Names Roxy! Deck hand along with Jakie who is probably throwing up in a barrel somewhere." Jade gets up and shakes her hand. As Roxy grabs her hand she clenches down and pulls Jade in close so she can whisper into her ear.

"I know you're a witch little missy!" Jade pulls back, but Roxy won't let go.  
"If you want to keep it a secret from Janey then you have to do a teeny tiny favor. I'll distract Janey, while you use your sick powers to brake the lock and grab the booze."  
Jade tries to break free from her grasp but can't seem to get out of her hold. This blonde just wasn't going to let go until she agreed to her scheme. So Jade gave a slight nod, making Roxy squeal in happiness. 

"Thanks! I have the feeling that we are going to be the bestest of friends!" Jane turned and gave Roxy a glare.  
"Now, now Janey! Of course I mean after you!" Roxy continues to chatter away with Jane, While Jade did a number on the lock. She couldn't really do any of her 'sick powers' without her book. But she did know how to pick a lock or two. She took out her hairpin and jiggled it in the lock until it snapped open. After grabbing a few bottles, Roxy came up behind.

"Welp Janey! We would love to stay and chat but I promised Jadie here that I would introduce her to the rest of the crew!"  
Jade's back was turned so Jane couldn't see the massive amounts of bottles in her arms.  
"Oh. Well it was nice meeting you Jade! I'll see ya'll at the party the!" Jane turns back to stove and began to prep another dish. Roxy pushed Jade out and slammed the door.

"PHEW! We just made it! thanks for the help witchy!"  
Jade's eye twitch at the witch insult and tried to hand Roxy the massive amount of bottles. Roxy only takes a few.  
"How about I actually show you around! I mean, no sense in just leaving you here since you probleem don't even know the ship to well. *lolz. I mean probably." Jade looked a little shocked. 

"Your not scared or angry at me for coming on the ship??? Despite me being a witch?" Jade asks. Roxy giggles in reply.

"Well of course not! We're Pirates after all! I 've seen much worse than you! Besides I can see right threw you, and you seem like a pretty awesome gal! I'm not all judgmental or racist like those towns people. In fact most of the crew won't even care!" Jade and Roxy started walking down the hall with the booze. She maybe loud, noisy, and drunk most of the time, but Roxy didn't except any type of inequality, and Jade liked that about Roxy. Jade started to think that maybe living on this ship full of pirates wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to make this a big story! I will take advice and ideas! For now this is how it will begin!


End file.
